Kaede Yamauchi
'Kaede Yamauchi '''is a 10 year old idol with a super-kawaii cat mascot manager named Vanilla. She is a Lovely-type idol. Appearance Normal Kaede is a young girl about the same height, weight, and body shape as Laala. She has chocolate brown eyes; matching her slightly fluffy hair that is worn in heart-shaped odango with a single braid that twirls around the bottom. Her bangs are dyed a pale frosted-pink color, and on each side of her head is a single streak. Kaede will normally be found dressed in very cute, but short dresses with aprons attached to them; to give her the appearance of a pattisier or maid. She often wears stockings or pantyhose with maryjane flats, and likes to wear Konpeito candy accessories. PriPara As she is younger, Kaede gains a new look while in PriPara. Her body changes to fit a teenage girl. Her eyes become the color of pink lemonade, while her hair becomes pure white and is worn in long fluffy pigtails with many streaks of frosted-pink highlights. Personality Kaede is a super-sweet girl straight to the core. She is always nice and kind to others, and next to baking, cheering people up is her top favorite thing in the entire world. She is usually viewed as being completely innocent and lovely; but some people tend to see her as a troublesome nosy meddler; because she tends to get involved in their problems. However this is only out of concern to help them. Kaede also appears lady-like, and even a little bit mature despite her Kawaiiko-type personality. She tries her vert best to remain perfect and whenever she feels anything that isn't super-bubbly or Kawaii; she will simply paste on a smile and continue on her way. Even if she is being cold or mean to someone, the smile never leaves. Every now and then Kaede can be a little bit of an airhead; but with her passionate, loving heart and sugary-smile; she is sure to bring happiness to everyone. Relations '''Laala Manaka '- Kaede happens to know Laala and often spoils her sweet by giving her plenty of things she has made. 'Mirei - '''Kaede is a little frustrated with Mirei because she once lectured her on feeding Laala on school grounds when it wasn't break time. Kaede will act nice to her, even if she is giving her the cold-shoulder or has something icy to say. 'Makoto - '''Kaede is a huge fan of Sweets-hime and has already discovered Makoto's secret. She finds it quite adorable and has guest starred on Sweets food blog as a way to keep her mouth shut, and she has also had Makoto appear on her own PriPara baking show. She hopes to join Sweets soon-to-be sweet idol unit. Coords Kaede, being a baker (or even Pattisier) she likes to only use coords that would resemble this type of girl, or includes baked goods and sweets. She happens to like the brands Twinkle Ribbon and Dreaming Girl. Coords from those brands that she has worn include: *Wonderland Macaron *Strawberry Dream *Cherry Cherry *Fairy Tale Heartful Cookie *Blueberry Dream *Sweetie Sugar (first performance coord) *Orange Peel Chocolate (likes to use this in the fall)/Peppermint Chocolate (winter) However, lately Kaede has began to show-off her own coord type that was designed by her mother, Apricot. The name was inspired by her and is known as ♥ Love ♥ Pattisier. Songs *Love Pattisier - Kaede's main song/theme. *Cookie Heart Making Drama *Heartful Mix - A big bowl appears before Kaede. The spoon mixes the contents while things like crystalized sugar and hearts pour into it. Then she leaps into the air and grabs onto the spin and begins to be spun around while the mixture begins to turn pink. Then she jumps into the air and the spoon is yanked out to make it shape like a heart. As she lands she then produces a cake from behind her back with a big, strawberry heart in the middle. History When Kaede was little, she was quite lonely. She struggled to make friends because they found her too abrasive, and for sometime she remained distant and meek. As she got older, her mother took ill and to try to help her, Kaede soon discovered her love of baking; and because her mother could no-longer run their sweets shop, she was thrilled to see that Kaede liked it so much. While her mother is still pretty weak and ill, Kaede realized that she found something that made her special, and she was able to regain her smile and liked the feeling so much, that she decided her dream was to spread love and happiness to everyone. Quotes Trivia *Kaede's full name translates to "Maple within the Mountains". *Ironically for someone whose name means "Maple", Kaede is not a big fan of Maple or syrups. *Kaede adores Wagashi, Mont Blanc, Konpeito candies, and strawberry Daifuku. *Kaede's symbol is a heart sugar cookie. Gallery Category:Girls Category:Idols Category:Children Category:Baker Category:Lovely Category:Hair Color: Brown Category:Hair color: Pink Category:Hair Color: White Category:Eye color: Brown Category:Eye Color: Pink Category:10 Category:Sweets Category:No Unit Category:Twin Tails Category:Buns Category:Bun